


心上痣

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka





	心上痣

那颗痣并不是天生的，巴基还记得第一次看到它时自己大概十二三岁，还没遇见史蒂夫——又或者刚刚遇见他，他们刚刚称为朋友。他一开始并没有太在意，这颗小小的红点看起来不过像虫子的叮咬一样细小。在这个小小的血红色圆点之下是不停跳动的心脏，就像有人用针尖刺穿了他的心口。

孩子喜爱热闹，从不喜欢被无来由的焦虑忧愁困扰。巴基不记得自己有没有为这颗小小的红点苦恼过，只记得自己在那之后还是没心没肺地过着快快乐乐的日子。和之前每一天都一样，也和之前每一天都不一样：他在小巷子里救下了史蒂夫·罗杰斯——不，这样说一点都不准确，史蒂夫总是这么说，是他们两人合力打跑了一群小混混。反正结果就是他认识了史蒂夫，并且从此和他成为了好朋友。

在那之后他和史蒂夫就变得越来越亲密。他们之间的关系是怎么循序渐进的，巴基已经记不清了，他总觉得自己好像从第一眼看到这个金发小子时就决定要好好保护他、照顾他。或许从第一次见面开始，巴基就把史蒂夫当成了老朋友。

可奇怪的是，他们明明已经亲密得形影不离了，巴基却从来没有跟史蒂夫说过自己心口上的红痣。

他记得自己第一次当史蒂夫的模特，把衣服拉平时想起自己心口上的红痣，还找了借口往洗手间跑，只为了看看它是不是还粘着自己不放。当他撩起衣服下摆，看到胸口那小指指甲盖大小的红点时突然觉得难为情起来。心口一上一下地起伏着，而那个红色的小圆点，就像是一朵小小的红色蒲公英，在他胸前飘来荡去。

史蒂夫敲了敲门，关切地呼唤他的名字。巴基意识到自己已经耽搁太长时间了，匆匆忙忙地放下衣服，慌慌张张地理好、抚平，在镜子里看了又看，确认透过衣服并不能看到这个可疑的红点，才放下心走出去，胡乱地搪塞史蒂夫的提问。

心脏跳得比平时都要快。巴基趴在椅背上，透过画架看到专心致志的小画家时，突然好像明白了什么，又什么都没弄清楚。心口上那朵小小的、摇摆不定的蒲公英，正静悄悄地飘向这个瘦小却坚强的小男孩身上。

而巴基一无所知。

*

或许他知道，只是不愿意相信。

巴基透过镜子看到自己胸前的那颗痣。现在已经不能再用“痣”来描述它了，它越来越大，颜色越来越鲜艳，解开纽扣就能看到如同滴血一样的颜色，仿佛用尖刀划开他的心口，从心尖取出制巫蛊的引。古怪的红色斑点蔓延开来，从圆点到小蒲公英，现在已经像一朵花了。

是红玫瑰。巴基记得曾经在布莱特婶婶的花店做兼职时曾经无数次地帮客人除去玫瑰上的尖刺、用彩纸把花束包装起来。尽管已经十分小心，但还是难免会被花茎上的刺刺伤，每次下班和史蒂夫碰面时，都免不了那个比他笨上几倍的金发男孩的念叨。巴基很喜欢史蒂夫，喜欢听他这样喋喋不休，也喜欢他一言不发安安静静地画画，偶尔，在深夜醒来，他可以偷偷爬起来看看轻轻合着眼的史蒂夫——就算睡着也依然皱着眉一脸严肃认真。

巴基很喜欢他，喜欢到想亲吻他。事实上，他这么做过，不止一次。在半夜里醒过来，偷偷地亲吻在史蒂夫的脸上，一次又一次；静静地贴在他的唇上，仅仅一次。

因为心脏会痛。胸口那红色斑点——红色花纹——会像利刃一样刺痛他的心脏。巴基马上就明白自己不被允许这么做，但他的自私已经夺走了史蒂夫的初吻。那之后的每一个吻，都应该属于别的女孩。

巴基明白自己不能做更多，除非他想被“玫瑰”刺穿心脏。

巴基知道自己根本没资格要更多。史蒂夫看着他的眼神，跟他看向史蒂夫的眼神是不一样的。史蒂夫很喜欢他，但巴基却爱着史蒂夫。

*

红色漾开成玫瑰后就没有继续扩散，只是不断地加深，变得越来越鲜红，红得完全像一滩鲜血。

从那之后巴基换上了深色的衣服，再也不穿他曾经习惯的白色上衣。史蒂夫觉得奇怪，但什么也没有问。

可能史蒂夫在等他解释。巴基想，但每次开口都想到，也许史蒂夫只是觉得这种事无关紧要。不过小事一桩，史蒂夫也没怎么问过他关于工作的事，关于女朋友的事，还有别的什么。

巴基想来想去，发现所有事都是他自己主动跟史蒂夫说的，却从来没有问过史蒂夫想不想听。想来每次他说得兴高采烈，也不过是换来史蒂夫的轻轻点头或微微一笑，再也没有过多的反应。

心口又开始抽痛起来。巴基不知道究竟是怎么回事，那朵花好像随着他心痛次数的增加而不断染色。而他几乎每次想到史蒂夫，每次想到关于他的某些细节——无关紧要的小事，都会心痛起来。

那可能是一种病。巴基猜测，打算把这件事告诉史蒂夫，但马上就放弃了。

这跟史蒂夫有什么关系呢？告诉他也不过让他瞎操心而已，巴基不想看到史蒂夫因为过度担心而进医院。这男孩已经被天气变化折腾得够呛了，不能让他在医院过生日。

万一史蒂夫根本不在意。

巴基觉得心口又开始抽痛了。

*

史蒂夫变成“美国队长”了。

巴基被史蒂夫从实验台上救下来时心口还在剧烈地疼痛，痛得他几乎迈步开步子。九头蛇的针剂痛得如同骨肉分离，心口的刺痛却像利刃剜心。他满脑子都是史蒂夫，史蒂夫——他要死了，那瘦弱又不知退缩的笨小子怎么办呢？他担心史蒂夫会被欺负，那固执倔强的性格让他总是遇到麻烦事，若果他在这昏暗的实验室里死去了，史蒂夫该怎么办呢？

他迷迷糊糊地看到了一条幽暗的小巷子，被撞倒的垃圾桶在地上滚动，里头的污物散落一地，那个瘦弱的小个子，他曾经这么珍惜、用心守护的史蒂夫静静地躺在地上，像断了线的木偶，毫无生气。他救不了他，再也救不了他。

没有人发现史蒂夫就躺在这个地方，这个笨小子被打出一身伤痕也没有谁替他上药、为他操心。

巴基瞪大眼睛，泪水从眼角滚落。眼前闪过的一幕一幕都是那么阴暗灰蒙，他什么也看不清，心脏却痛得无法忍受。

直到“美国队长”把他从噩梦中解救出来。

*

成为了“美国队长”的史蒂夫就不再是他的史蒂夫了。巴基偶尔会怀念起过去的日子，那时候史蒂夫身边只有他一个，而现在，所有人的目光都聚焦在史蒂夫身上，谁不想站在美国队长身边呢？

巴基自觉地拉开与史蒂夫之间的距离，松开了原本可能搭上他肩膀的手。心口的痛楚让巴基知道胸口出的玫瑰花开得越来越漂亮，但这朵花的存在也不过是让他知道自己有多卑微，为人又有多顽劣。

他怎么敢对美国队长抱有那样的想法呢？他又怎么能异想天开到企图把美国队长据为己有？本该为史蒂夫感到高兴的，可是欢呼过后巴基却觉得越来越难受——嫉妒？不，绝不。他只是幼稚地希望史蒂夫还是那个笨小子，他还可以像以前一样独占这个小男孩。

巴基知道他不该这么想，可他控制不住自己的脑袋。史蒂夫是那么的受欢迎……巴基逼着自己远离他，努力地把目光移向别人，别的女孩，别的战友。

史蒂夫需要这个。巴基捂着胸口想，这笨小子需要的是他离开，把自由都归还给他。这些年来缺少的友情与爱情，都应该趁此机会好好地享受才行。

*

佩吉的红裙子并不比他胸口上的玫瑰更艳丽。

巴基垂下眼帘，静静地感受着玫瑰刺入自己的胸口时的痛楚。他以为自己很坚强，以为无论发生什么事都能挺过去。这朵长在心口上的红玫瑰几乎伴随了他一生，越来越红艳却越来越痛，痛得让他几乎喘不过气来。

得离开了，巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩，看了一眼佩吉，又定睛看着史蒂夫好一会，才笑着摇了摇头，离开了永远热闹非凡的小酒馆。

那群笨蛋队友还在高声唱着歌，他知道那歌词在说什么。巴基靠在小酒馆的外墙，紧紧地捂住胸口，痛得掉下了眼泪。

他的史蒂薇啊，终于长大了。

这个布鲁克林来的笨小子，终于笨到眼里只有别人、看不到他了。

*

这个吻不应该存在于他们之间，可巴基默许了它的存在。这个大块头满身酒气，巴基听见他低声喃喃自语，却没有听清楚他说的是什么。

史蒂夫能喝酒吗？巴基一边拥抱着他爱了不知多久的男人，两人的舌头在他的口腔里纠缠得难解难分，而他却还有余力去想这件事。

事实上他根本不了解史蒂夫。巴基合上眼，任由醉酒的美国队长把他扑倒在床上，听着简陋的床铺发出清晰的呻吟声。从前史蒂夫身体并不好，没有人会想到给那不起眼的小豆芽灌酒。巴基还没来得及摸清史蒂夫的酒量。

看啊，现在他俩都有小秘密了。史蒂夫究竟喝下了多少酒才会连亲吻都带着这么浓重的酒味，直逼得他因此迷醉？

巴基在史蒂夫把他的衣服撕碎之前主动把它们都脱下，小心地甩向某个不起眼的角落。

史蒂夫抱住他。耳边清晰地传来美国队长的喘息，再也不是他儿时听见的那种让他心慌的、病恹恹的喘气声了。巴基张开双臂抱紧他的男孩，在史蒂夫带着酒意的亲吻下打开双腿，任由对方为所欲为。

巴基知道这只能是个梦，无论再美再好，也不能存在于现实中。他知道自己很卑鄙，在数年前偷走史蒂夫的初吻后再次乘人之危地夺走了其他，原本属于那个红裙子女孩的东西。

他听见史蒂夫在他耳边叫唤着谁的名字，听见这个笨拙的、即将不再属于他的男孩用低沉的声音真挚地说着“我爱你”。

巴基知道这都是他偷回来的东西。

胸口的玫瑰一定在流血。

史蒂夫低下头，虔诚地亲吻着它。但每一下温柔的爱抚与轻吻，都有如利刃直插心脏。

巴基张开嘴，狠狠地咬住自己的手臂，把痛苦的呻吟尽数吞咽入腹中，直至尝到血腥味。

*

巴基害怕史蒂夫还记得那天晚上的事情。他明明趁着史蒂夫还熟睡就偷偷跑到外面去了，还装作若无其事的样子调侃史蒂夫发酒疯、睡相难看。看着这大男孩一脸迷茫又略带失落的样子，巴基猜出几分他想的是什么。

或许他以为那只是个梦。

或许他也觉得那是个美梦。

然而他只希望梦中的那个人时他的女孩，她的红裙子比所有的玫瑰都要艳丽。尽管那永远也不可能和巴基胸口上血色的玫瑰相提并论。

史蒂夫用那双好看的蓝眼睛盯着巴基看，皱着眉头分明想说些什么。那个真实发生过的梦境，巴基偷回来的一场美梦——可那将会是史蒂夫一生的污点。那会毁了史蒂夫，毁了美国队长，也会毁了巴基和史蒂夫之间的友谊。

微不足道的友谊。

巴基害怕史蒂夫的白眼，害怕史蒂夫的疏远。他早就猜到会有这么一天，史蒂夫会忙于自己的事情，自己的家庭，逐渐忽略了巴基·巴恩斯。但巴基不希望这一天这么快到来。

所以他逃避了。

他避开了史蒂夫的注视，打断了史蒂夫的话头，尽可能地离开这个危险的男人，又不至于太过疏离。他还能远远地看着这个布鲁克林笨小子。

*

替史蒂夫抵挡攻击是什么时候养成的下意识行为巴基已经不记得了，这种坏习惯可能是儿时开始的，直到入伍、加入咆哮突击队也依然改不过来。

他知道史蒂夫有个很了不起的盾牌，霍华德给他介绍过这个大盾牌的妙用，他也亲自试验过。所以巴基倒在地上、看到身边的星盾时也想过，也许自己这子弹是白挨了，说不定史蒂夫根本就不需要他多此一举。

可是若让他看到史蒂夫受伤，胸口那朵该死的、无用的花又不知道会怎么折磨他。

肩膀上的疼痛让巴基说不出话来，他使尽全力咬住牙白勉强把呻吟堵住在喉咙里。史蒂夫把他抱起来，紧张地看着他，吓得连嘴唇都在颤抖。

巴基从没见过史蒂夫这么狼狈。

“巴基，巴基……”史蒂夫一路奔跑一路呼唤着巴基的名字。破碎的、夹杂着喘息的呼声让巴基回想起那天晚上。

可惜那时的史蒂夫只可能在呼唤着佩吉。他多么了解史蒂夫，也多么清楚倘若史蒂夫知道最好的兄弟居然对自己怀揣这样肮脏的想法，会用什么态度去对待他。

*

这个小小的聚会时为了庆祝巴基康复而举办的，但主角显然就不是他。

巴基不明白史蒂夫为什么要缠着自己不放，这样的折磨时为了惩罚他一而再再而三地偷走史蒂夫宝贵的东西吗？巴基努力地忽略胸口的酸楚，端起酒杯想喝一口，多事的美国队长就开始对他说教，告诉他“身体要紧”，告诉他“喝酒伤身”。

明明正是因为有酒，他才能做个美梦。如果可以，巴基甚至一样长醉不醒。

他远远地看到穿着红裙子的佩吉·卡特。她注定会成为站在美国队长身边的那位，他和她有个约定，巴基可是现在旁边听得一清二楚，他们有一支舞，或许还有更多。

中士摇晃着酒杯，借故游荡到旁边的人群中。他认出了其中一个金发蓝眼睛的女孩，那是照顾过他的小护士。巴基走上前和女孩攀谈起来，看着女孩的笑脸，听着身边人越来越激动的喝彩。

“他们还真般配啊。”女孩挽着他的手臂，凑到人群中围观舞池里的一男一女。

“哈……是啊。”巴基捂着胸口笑着说。

他转过身，避开根本不可能出现的对视。巴基喝光杯子里的酒，才想起来自己在史蒂夫眼里早就不可见了。狼狈逃避的模样实在可笑。

*

“我们得谈谈。”

史蒂夫一脸认真地说，巴基一瞬间以为他想说关于作战计划的事，腾地一下站起来，把卷好的地图拿出来，放在桌面上铺开。他抬起头，同样认真地看着史蒂夫，询问是否需要把其他队员也召集过来。

可史蒂夫哭笑不得地看着巴基。

不是这件事，史蒂夫说。他想和巴基谈谈他们两个人的事。

巴基不明白那指的是什么。

又或者，他只是不想明白。

从很久之前开始就没有什么“他们两个人的事”了。巴基还记得史蒂夫看着佩吉的样子，他甚至知道这个大家伙怎么一边操他一边用性感得能让他融化的嗓音说“佩吉，我爱你”。

也许史蒂夫只是在想以后的生活。他希望巴基还能留在他身边；也许还想要邀请巴基当他的伴郎——巴基想，也许自己应该开个玩笑，告诉史蒂夫这并不是好主意。

“巴恩斯中士比美国队长迷人数十倍”。巴基想这么说。他想找借口推托；为什么非要让他见证这种事情呢？光是想一想，心口上的玫瑰就已经把他折腾得够呛，若是在现场看着他们相拥相吻，巴基想，也许他就要当场去世了吧。

这样说不定史蒂夫还能记住他一辈子。

巴基有些好笑地看着史蒂夫，对方那犹豫不决、吞吞吐吐的模样也十足滑稽。除了因为卡特的事以外，还会有什么事能困扰着他了呢。

“两个人的事”吗？可是这件事里哪里还有属于巴基·巴恩斯的位置。

巴基拍了拍胸口，频繁的疼痛已经让他觉得有些麻木了。或许再过段时间，等他在什么地方躲过史蒂夫的婚礼以后，这朵好看得要命的红玫瑰就会自动掉落，就像它突然出现一样突然消失。

“有些事我一直都没跟你说过……”史蒂夫小心翼翼地观察着巴基的表情。

中士故作轻松地耸耸肩。

“我早就知道了。”关于美国队长和卡特女士的那段佳话军营里还有谁不知道？就算史蒂夫什么也不说，巴基也能看出来。

毕竟他一直在看着这个笨小子，而这笨蛋的目光早就移开了。

“所以你——”

“我猜，我们应该把一切都放到明天的作战后再谈。”巴基眨眨眼。他不想让史蒂夫知道自己现在有多痛，也不想当面拒绝史蒂夫的请求。当伴郎不是什么难事，真的，但如果不需要去做这种差事的话，他会更高兴。

说不定明天他会遇上什么意外。巴基想。也许会不小心挨枪子，打中腿肚子或者什么地方，找个借口在病床上躺一年半载。

这回他要选一个偏远的疗养院，住几天然后偷偷跑掉，好让史蒂夫再也找不着他。

*

“有些话我还是应该亲口跟你说的，就算你早就知道了也无所谓。”

被冲到车厢外、死死地抓住摇摇欲坠的把手憋得红了脸的巴基看着向他伸出手来的史蒂夫。他听见史蒂夫声嘶力竭地喊“抓住我的手”，便难得顺从地伸出手去，想抓住那渴望已久的指尖。

风声几乎掩盖了金属剥离的声音。

他只差一点就能触及史蒂夫了。

而可笑地，上天让他的愿望实现了——他再也不用忧心当什么伴郎，也不会有什么婚礼。

可胸口却痛得如同炸裂。

巴基看到了漫天的玫瑰花瓣，散落在白茫茫的冰天雪地里。

*

佩吉·卡特破败的小酒馆里找到史蒂夫时，这个男人正试图把自己灌醉。

地上几个空酒瓶在滚动，从美国队长身上散发出的酒味浓烈得像刚刚用烈酒洗了个澡。女特工走到史蒂夫身边，看着这个颓丧的男人。

“我喝不醉。”史蒂夫静静地盯着空无一物的前方。

女特工静静地站在旁边，看着他。

“我应该跟巴基说的，”史蒂夫把空酒瓶搁在一边，“无论巴基愿不愿意听，我都应该告诉他的……可是，该死，我为什么总在这种事上犹豫不决……”

“那是巴恩斯的选择。”佩吉拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“你作为他最好的朋友，也应该尊重他的选择。”

“他跟我说：‘史蒂薇，这些事就放到一切结束之后再说吧’。”史蒂夫转过头看着佩吉，“可现在无论我说什么，他都听不到了。”


End file.
